The Quest For Love
by Di Gi Ryuu
Summary: How did Yami's parents meet in the past? Yami's father Jerawyth is being forced into choosing a wife to be his queen. He refuses to do so; he is waiting for his true love to come to him. One day, he encounters a spiritied woman that took his breath away.
1. Choices and Arrangements

**This is my very first non-yaoi fanfic! For those who have read my other fic "The Millennium Gloves" you might recognize a certain someone in this fic. Warning, this fic contains lemon!**  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Choices and Arrangements  
  
Many years ago in ancient Egypt there lived a lonely, young, Pharaoh; his name is Jerawyth. Jerawyth has just turned eighteen and his parents are forcing marriage apon him. He often takes women to his bed but none of them seemed to capture his heart. He told his parents that one day when he is near a women, that makes his heart race and his thoughts mixed up, that would be the women he desires for a wife.  
  
Months had passed and now he is months away from turning nineteen. His parents have grown tired of waiting and decided to finally take matters into their own hands.  
  
**  
  
"Caer, summon our son," announced Queen Miteria. She was sitting on her throne by her husband's side. "We desire his attendance immediately." Jerawyth's mother and father are the Royal Family of Egypt. For months they have been offering many marriage proposals to their son but he turned down every single one of them. This was the last straw.  
  
"As you wish, my Queen," said Caer, the Royal Counselor. He bowed his head as he walked backwards out of the room and exited. Queen Miteria and King Algeron watched as their son Jerawyth entered the thrown room with Caer following behind him. Jerawyth walked to his parents and kneeled to them.  
  
"What do you wish from me, my mother and father?" asked Jerawyth. Jerawyth is a young man with jet black hair hair, mystical green eyes, and light bronze skin. He was wearing a short, white, Egyptian skirt (I don't know what they call them in Egypt but I seen a lot of Pharaohs wearing them), sandals and no shirt.  
  
"Jerawyth," said his father. King Algeron stood from his throne and crossed his arms. "My son, why do you continue to reject the marriage offerings? Why is it that you take women to your bed but never keep them there, what more do you want from a woman?" Jerawyth sighed and stood up.  
  
"Mother, Father," whispered Jerawyth. "I cannot wed someone that you are throwing at me. I have not yet met the woman that will make my heart-"  
  
"Race and your thoughts mixed up," his father finished for him. "Yes Yes, your mother and I have heard this from you many times. But we just had about enough, my son. In a few months you will be nineteen, we are giving you till the day of your birthday to find your queen. If you do not when your birthday has come, we will choose for you and you will accept it." Jerawyth winced to himself. "Agreed?"  
  
Jerawyth's head lowered as his teeth ground together. He relaxed his jaw and looked up into his father's eyes. He turned and fled from the throne room as fast as he could; he is skilled at running fast. His father's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed; Jerawyth showed a sign of disrespect to him. His mother placed a hand against her open mouth in shock.  
  
"Your highness! Come back!" cried Caer. He took off after the fleeing young Pharaoh. King Algeron plopped down onto his throne and placed a hand against his temple. His wife reached out and placed her hand apon his free hand, that his resting on the arm of his throne.  
  
"My dear, that boy is stubborn as a untamed tiger," he said. His gently moved his hand and entwined their hands. His wife smiled at him.  
  
"He is still a child at heart, my husband," she replied. "He will grow out of it soon and find himself a queen. He knows that you go by your words. Your words will encourage him to take a wife before we choose for him." He moved his hand away from his temple. He looked to his wife and smiled as his thumb gently caressed her hand.  
  
"As always my dear, you are right," he whispered. "He will come to his senses and find a wife where he will bare a hire to the throne when he has passed on to where are ancestors are." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. "In the meantime, we'll leave him to his thoughts until the night of his birthday celebration."  
  
**  
  
"Your highness?" asked a young man; he looked to be in his early thirties. Marlic had pitch-black hair that was tied back in a long ponytail, hazel brown eyes, dark bronzed skin, and wore the clothing that Jerawyth was wearing.  
  
Jerawyth has stormed into his room and ignored his best friend Marlic. Jerawyth plucked his cloak off a chair near his dresser and grabbed a pair of long breeches. He walked behind his change curtain, tore off his skirt and tossed it over his head. His skirt landed on Marlic's head as he pulled on his pants and tied up the drawstring. He took off towards the balcony.  
  
"Your highness! Not again please!" pleaded Marlic. He picked Jerawyth's skirt off his head and cringe. He tossed them away and got to his feet to follow the young Pharaoh. "Remember the last time you sneaked out of the palace? I was whipped to death and accused of being unreliable to your safety!"  
  
"Then take the whipping like a man, Marlic," replied Jerawyth. Marlic's face paled. "Why do you think I nicknamed you the Whipping Boy?" Jerawyth smirked when Marlic's face turned red in embarrassment.  
  
"Besides, I need some freedom before I become engaged to some needy wench." He made his way over the balcony but was delayed when Marlic pounced on him and wrestled him to the floor; they always wrestle each other when Jerawyth attempt his usual escape plans.  
  
"I'm sorry your highness, I'm not letting you go again!" Marlic pinned Jerawyth's arms with his knees as he sat up on his chest. Jerawyth glared up at him.  
  
"I'm warning you," growled Jerawyth as he tried to throw Marlic off him by struggling. "If you do not release me, I'll whip you myself." Marlic gulped and Jerawyth smirked at his reaction. "That is right my friend, I'll whip you fifty times worse then the Punisher."  
  
"Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fif-ty?" stuttered Marlic. "Fi-Fi-Fity ti-ti-times?"  
  
"That's right, fifty times." Marlic scrambled off Jerawyth and fell to his knees beside him. He started to bow over and over. "No your highness, anything but that! I promise that I'll behave and take the whipping like a man. How does that sound?" Jerawyth's answer was silence.  
  
"Your highness?" Marlic lifted his head up. His jaw dropped to the floor as he saw that Jerawyth was gone. "Oh no! He actually ran away again!" He jumped to his feet and ran towards the balcony. He placed his hands against the railings to stop himself from running into it. He could see Jerawyth riding on a horse towards the village; he was covered with his cloak to hide his identity from the peasants.  
  
"Come back!" cried Marlic. He climbed up onto the railings and stood on them. "Prince Jerawyth! Come ba-AHHHH!!" He fell off the railings backwards and landed right onto his back. His body squirmed around frantically as he cursed at the pain in his back and at Jerawyth for doing this to him.  
  
"Damn you, Jerawyth!" screamed Marlic as he got to his feet. He stumbled over to the railings and pounded his fists on top of them. "One of these days you will kill me and I'll haunt you for the rest of your ruling life!"  
  
**  
  
The town was crowded with busy peasants buying food, merchandise, and other items. Some of them were just relaxing and chatting with their friends or families. Thievery was a common thing in the city; everywhere you look someone would be cutting a money pouch off of someone's belt buckle.  
  
Jerawyth slowed his horse down into walking pace to avoid running over people. As his horse walked through the crowded streets Jerawyth was turning his head side to side, watching the peasants with caution.  
  
"Crowded and noisy as always," he said to himself. He made his way towards an Inn called "Sapphire Eye". He parked his horse beside other horses; they are parked in front of the Inn. He slid off the saddle and tied his horse to pole and entered the Inn.  
  
The Sapphire Eye was one of Jerawyth's favorite places to relax. He would gamble, drink, and admire the beautiful waitresses. Sometimes he would get himself so drunk that Marlic would find him and drag him back to the palace before the guards found out about his absence.  
  
Just as he walked into the Inn, a cloaked figure rushed to him and snatched his money poach, attached to his drawstring of his pants, off.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" yelled Jerawyth. The noisy Inn instantly became silent as they lifted their heads to see Jerawyth running out of the Inn. He went to get his horse but found that it was gone.  
  
"Oh for the love of Ra," Jerawyth smacked his forehead and sighed. "The thievery here really is so bad." He turned his head to see the thief he encountered running from a fruit stand it knocked over. He ran after the thief and tossed the fruit stand keeper a pouch of gold.  
  
"For your troubles sir!" called Jerawyth. The fruit stand keeper looked down at the pouch in his hands. He opened it and dumped out twenty gold pieces into his hand. His mouth gaped opened and he lifted his head to watch Jerawyth turn a corner.  
  
"Get back here, thief!" Jerawyth tripped over a child's toy ball and landed right on his face. The child stared at him and picked up his ball that rolled to him. Jerawyth sat up on his knee's and growled; his cloak hood flung back. The child gasped when he recognized him and immediately got on his hands and knee's.  
  
"No, please don't," said Jerawyth. He got to his feet and flipped his cloak hood over his face. "You won't remember what you saw." He tossed a few gold coins at the boy's feet and continued after the thief. The boy blinked and picked up the gold coins. He got to his feet and watched Jerawyth run away.  
  
"Future Pharaoh sure is weird," said the boy. "I didn't think that anyone would be foolish enough to trip over my toy ball." The boy giggled and pocketed the gold coins. He hugged his ball as he ran off into the busy streets.  
  
"Damn you, will you get back here!" cried Jerawyth; the thief was a really good runner. He was slowly catching up to the fleeing thief. The thief turned a corner but skidded to a halt when it ran right into a dead end. The thief spun around to see Jerawyth blocking the exit as he panted for air.  
  
"I got you, now give me my gold and I'll let you leave." Jerawyth approached the thief. The thief backed up into a wall. Jerawyth towered over the thief and reached out to grab its wrist. It made a quick motion with its hand and clasped its hand around Jerawyth's hand. It flung Jerawyth over its shoulder and sent Jerawyth onto his back.  
  
"Ugh," groaned Jerawyth. "You're a strong little thief, but I am stronger." Jerawyth pounced on the thief as it ran past him to escape. He pinned its hands down to the sandy ground and sat on its stomach.  
  
"I have you now," Jerawyth chuckled as the thief underneath him struggled madly. "Now give me back what is mine or I'll turn you in to the guards." The thief swore at him in Egyptian, which caused Jerawyth to frown.  
  
"Alright, have it your way." Jerawyth reached out and grasped the thief's cloak. He yanked it off the thief with ease, but stopped.  
  
What he thought to be a man, that he has pinned underneath him, was actually a beautiful, young, woman. She has short blonde and red hair (Jerawyth found this unusual), liquid blood red eyes, sandy brown skin with a tint of red to her cheeks, and she wore jade ear rings, a jade head band, a sleeveless shirt, and matching pants. Jerawyth was breathless at the woman's beauty.  
  
"Turn me in then you scum," hissed the women. "Do you worse, I am not afraid of the Royal Guards." Jerawyth smiled underneath his cloak; he already admired the women for her courage and spirit.  
  
"Well, if I turn you to the guards, they might bring you to their young Pharaoh for an evening of passion." The women underneath him paled and stopped moving. "Oh? I take it you do not wish for that to happen." The women turned her head away; Jerawyth took note that the color in her cheeks returned quickly and more brightly.  
  
"Don't like that idea?" He tilted his head and chuckled, he found this very amusing. "Then please return my gold and then you won't have to worry about spending the night with the Pharaoh prince."  
  
"Never!" cried the women. She caught Jerawyth off guard and rolled him around. He rolled onto his back with her on top of him. Her eyes grew large from when Jerawyth's cloak hood fell from his face and revealed his identity.  
  
"Yo-Yo-Your highness?" the women stuttered out. Jerawyth took hold of her wrists and lifted them up. She sat in his lap staring up at him while he gazed down into her beautiful red eyes and smiled.  
  
"Looks like the cat is out of the bag." Jerawyth leaned his head closed, so close that their foreheads pressed together. She turned her head away and tried to pull away. "Hey now, I am not that ugly."  
  
"Release me please," pleaded the women. "I didn't mean to steal your money, I'll give it back right now." She gasped as he pulled her against him, her cheek now pressed close to his chest that she could hear and feel his heart beating against her cheek.  
  
"Now now, what is your hurry?" He released her wrists and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. As his hands rested around her, she started to tremble. "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"N-N-No," His arms move and his once again captured his wrists in his hands. She gasped as he lifted her arms high into the arm and pressed his cheek above her bosom. "What are you doing?!" She wiggled around in his lap in panic. Jerawyth chucked.  
  
"Your lying, your heart is racing like a herd of horses." The women blinked. "Or perhaps your heart is racing because you are excited to be this close to the future Pharaoh." The women gasped in outrage.  
  
"How dare you!" she screamed as her cheeks burned in embarrassment and anger. "Release me this instant or I'll-"  
  
"You'll..what, my dear?" His slowly moved his head up and let the tip of his nose slide up her throat. The women shivered, her eyes fluttered closed and her body froze. He turned his head and gently whispered into her ear. "Tell me your name, young one." Her eyes opened slightly and she licked her dry lips.  
  
"Yukina." she replied. Jerawyth smiled and lifted his head up to nuzzle her hair. He inhaled the sweet smell of Lavender from her hair and sighed.  
  
"In case you have forgotten my name, it tis Jerawyth." He moved his head back and smiled at her. "Still afraid of me?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Yukina surprised him by twisting herself free from his grip. She moved back and sat up on the back of her legs. "Just because you're the future Pharaoh doesn't mean that you should take innocent young women for your sick pleasure." Jerawyth got to his feet and glared down at her. Instead of cowering in fear she stood her ground.  
  
"How dare you, woman," he hissed. "You are beautiful indeed but you will hold that tongue of yours. I might cut it off personally if you continue to use it in such an offensive matter; it would be a shame to remove it though."  
  
"I speak only but the truth." She got to her feet and searched through her discarded cloak. She took out his pouch of gold and threw it down to his feet. "Take your money, even though you have more then enough I can see that you're just another greedy human being. I pity those women who have to bear with your touch while in your bed. They must be suffering from the reeking stench of the other whores you took."  
  
Jerawyth's jaw tightened and his fists clenched. He started forward and made a grab for her arm. She jumped backwards to avoid his hand and leaped into the air. Jerawyth turned and saw Yukina climbing up onto a rooftop.  
  
"I bid you farewell, you highness." Jerawyth snarled when she jumped onto another roof and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"I'll get you next time, wench," he growled out. "And when I do, I'll show you who the true master is." When images of her floated through his mind, his anger level lowered. His eyes softened and a smile touched his lips.  
  
"I must admit, she is different from the other women." He looked towards the ground and saw that she left her cloak behind. "Hmmmm..."  
  
**  
  
Marlic never left his spot on the balcony; he kept staring out towards the village and jumped at the slightest sound he heard, in fear that it would be the guards searching for him.  
  
"Damn you Jerawyth. Where in the world are you?" Marlic started to pace back and forth as his eyes scanned the village below. "You better not have gotten yourself drunk again a the Sapphire Eye."  
  
"I take it you missed me, Marlic? You've been talking non-stop about me." Marlic yelled in fright and nearly jumped off the balcony. He spun around to see Jerawyth climbing over the balcony railings; he was wearing Yukina's cloak.  
  
"Your highness! Thank Ra you are well!" Marlic ran to him and guided him back into his chambers. "What were you doing that made you late for the sunset? (What he means is why were you hours late.)"  
  
"Just got caught in a crowd, nothing serious Marlic." Marlic gasped. Jerawyth hit himself in the head with his hand after remembering that Marlic gives silly speeches whenever he thinks Jerawyth's life was in jeopardy.  
  
"Your highness, you could have been killed in that crowd! Someone could of grabbed you and slit your throat or kidnapped you or steal all your clothes, or even-" Jerawyth raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"That is enough," he said. He made his way towards a table with a platter of fruit. He picked up a pear and sank his teeth into it.  
  
"But your highness!" Marlic whined. "What I say is true. You really must stop with this freedom nonsense and just stay in the palace. Why must the future Pharaoh be so adven-" Jerawyth threw what was left of his pear right at Marlic. It smacked him in the face and fell to the ground with a splat.  
  
"Marlic, you're driving my patience." He took a step towards Marlic. "Leave me to my thoughts." Marlic didn't move. "IMMEDIATELY, OR I'LL WHIP YOU TEN HUNDERED TIMES WORSE THEN EVER!" Marlic yipped and fled quickly out of the chamber room. He opened the doors and shoved back guards who were trying to enter the room.  
  
"His highness requests peace and does not wish to be disturbed." The guards started to protest as Marlic closed the door and left Jerawyth to his thoughts. With a sigh he went over to his bed and flopped down onto it. He cursed himself for forgetting to choose a woman for tonight; his body hungered for a woman, a certain woman.  
  
"Yukina," he whispered. "What have you done to me little witch? Those red eyes of yours are hypnotizing, your hair was like the softest silk I have ever touched, and your sent, by Ra, Lavender is my favorite sent." He pulled off her cloak and wrapped it into a bundle. He buried his face into her cloak and inhaled the scent of it. He sighed softly as his thoughts drifted to the spirited women he encountered early today.  
  
He imagined that he searched the entire village for her. He found her in her home sitting on her bed while toying with her hair. At first she was afraid when he went to her, but welcomed him to her when he reached her and slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
He groaned to himself in reality; he thought that he was actually feeling her body pressed gently into his. He closed his eyes as his daydream of him and Yukina continued. Their lips were clinging to each other's and their tongues wrestled as he parted her knees with his hands and placed himself between them.  
  
She whimpered his name and gently ground her body into his. He softly chuckled and moved his hands down to lift up the dress she wore. Once she was naked he immediately moved his hungry mouth towards her right, aroused, nipple.  
  
He could hear her soft panting and feel the warmth of her skin as he took the swollen tip into his mouth and gently suckled. Her body gently moved and jerked as she tried to urge his hands, one was resting on her belly and the other was covering her other breast, lower. Her lips parted in pleasure as he continued his gentle assault on the tip of her breast.  
  
His mouth gently tugged on her tight nipple as his hand on her belly wondered down past the triangular patch of hair between her legs. He nipped her nipple and smiled to himself as she made a startle cry from his hand touching her secret area.  
  
He let his finger explore the soft, wet, pedals of her virgin passage. Her hips lifted off the bed as the tip of his finger teasingly pushed into her entrance then pulled back. He could hear her moan out his name and beg him not to tease her so. He pulled at her nipple until it popped out of his mouth, then lifted his head to look at her.  
  
He sucked in his breath from the way she looked. Her cheeks were flushed with red, her mouth was open slightly, her blood red eyes were filled with passion, and her gentle breath brushed softly against his face.  
  
He smiled to her as he pressed two of his fingers together and pushed them into her virgin tunnel. He silenced her cry with a heated kiss. Her eyes closed and she made soft, muffled, sounds of pleasure as his fingers pushed in and pulled out in a teasing rhythm. She broke the kiss and moaned against his lips. He could feel her thighs gently clamp down around his hand as his finger's thrusting pace increased.  
  
"Please, my Pharaoh," he heard Yukina plead. "It's too much to bare." He smiled and continued his pace. His thumb searched for the sensitive bud hidden underneath her soft folds. The pad of his thumb pressed against it and gently moved in a circular format. He felt her body jerk and watched as her head fell back in pleasure. He heard her call out his name as she experienced her first climax.  
  
While she rested he sat up and untied his drawstring frantically; his body burned for her. Her eyes opened as he fell into her arms and surged forward to seek entrance into her body. He groaned as her hand reached down and grasped his arousal. She, at first, ran her hand up and down him slowly, then she guided him towards her heated entrance..  
  
**  
  
Jerawyth's eyes flew opened as he snapped out of his daydream. He sat up on his bed and panted. His body was covered in a sheet of sweat and he was painfully aroused.  
  
"That does it. That woman has put a spell on me." He climbed off his bed and sped walk towards the doors. He opened the doors and walked out of his room. He turned his head side to side in search of a maid. He walked to the left side of the hallway and spotted a maid walking slowly down the hallway.  
  
He ran to her and caught her wrist. She gasped in surprise as he spun her around and pushed her into a near by guest room. After he locked the doors, he immediately grabbed her by the waist, pushed her up against the wall, and pressed himself between her legs. She gasped as he lifted her dress up and ripped at his drawstring covering his aching flesh. His hand touched her between her legs and he frowned when he found that she wasn't excited.  
  
He knelt down and placed her legs over his shoulders. His fingers spread her pink folds apart and his head moved forward. The maid cried out in pleasure as he ran the tip of his tongue up and down her secret area. Her hands moved down and she took hold of his hair.  
  
"You-Your highness." The maid threw her head up as his tongue slid up and traced her swelling bud of pleasure with the tip of his tongue. She squirmed helplessly and cried out when he left her pleasure bud and thrust his tongue right into her entrance. She started to thrust her hips forward when her defenses finally caved in.  
  
Jerawyth groaned and wiggled his tongue inside her to help her excitement grow. She cried out his name as her hands clawed at the wall for something to grip onto him. His control broke and he quickly slid her legs off his shoulders. He stood up and thrust himself into her tight passageway.  
  
When he came in contact with her virgin barrier, he pierced it quickly. She cried out in pain while he groaned in pleasure from the feeling of her tight walls squeezing him. He grabbed onto her hips and moved his hips back and forth frantically.  
  
He gritted in his teeth in pleasure as he imagined that he was making love to Yukina instead of the maid. The maid wrapped her arms around his neck and panted into his ear in pleasure.  
  
A few minutes later, Jerawyth suddenly disliked the position they were in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her downward. He laid on his back on the stone cold floor while she sat up on him. He moaned and showed her what he wanted by gently pushing her hips forward and back on him. The maid understood what he wanted and copied the movements he showed her.  
  
Jerawyth's head fell back and he groaned. The maid placed her hands on his muscular stomach and started to move herself up and down on his length. He lifted his head forward and watched as the maid's generous breasts bounced gently from her movements. His hips bucked up as his hands reached out and grasped her breasts.  
  
The maid moaned as his thumbs gently circled her hardening nipples. Her hands moved away from his stomach and she placed one hand over one of his hands covering her breasts. She removed his hand from her breast while resting her free hand over his other hand covering the other half of her breast.  
  
He watched in pleasure as she kissed the palm of his hand and then drew his index finger into her mouth. She suckled his finger softly as she grinded her hips into his. Jerawyth growled at the maid's teasing and used his hand from her breast to pull her down on top of him. He kissed her savagely as his thrusting pace increase. The maid placed her hands on his cheeks and held the kiss as he pounded into her warm entrance.  
  
The maid tore her mouth away from his and offered him her breasts. He groaned when he felt the muscles inside her clench and un-clench around his aching flesh. He moved his head over and captured her left nipple into his mouth.  
  
The maid moaned as he suckled on her nipple and placed his hands on her buttocks. He moved her around on his manhood as his tongue swirled and teased her hardened nipple. The maid moaned his name and begged him for more.  
  
Suddenly, Jerawyth ripped his mouth off the maid's nipple and threw his head back. His finger dug into the maid's buttocks as he cried out Yukina's name and spilt his seed deeply into the maid's womb. The maid screamed out his name as her climax hit, almost same time his did.  
  
She collapsed on top of him and panted softly. He wrapped his arms around her and panted as well. He lay there for awhile as she drifted off into a deep sleep in his arms. He stared up at the ceiling silently in thought.  
  
"Yukina, my goddess. You have bewitched me into desiring you. I will find you again someday and make you mine forever. Mark my words." He closed his eyes and rested as his daydreams of Yukina once again took him away from reality.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
**Well, there you have it ^^. I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of this fic. Till next time!** 


	2. What Lust Can Do To a Man

Chapter 2: What Lust Can Do To a Man  
  
Jerawyth awakened the next morning from a bright light beam glaring into his closed eyes. He softly groaned in pain; his back was killing him because he slept on the stone floor all night.  
  
He raised himself up into a seating position and looked down at the sleeping maid in his arms. He softly sighed and gently pushed her off him and onto the floor. He used her dress to cover her nude body, then gathered his scattered clothing and dressed.  
  
"That was a bore," he thought to himself.  
  
He slid out of the guest room silently and down the hallway towards his room. When he entered his room, Marlic was there, waiting for him; he was deadly pale and quite furious. Jerawythn rolled his eyes and sighed, he didn't want to deal with Marlic's annoying gibberish.  
  
"Your highness, where have you been?" he demanded. "Your royal mother and father requests your attendance in the dining hall. Please don't tell me you sneaked out of the palace again to wonder the streets?"  
  
"No, I was just taking a morning stroll through the gardens," replied Jerawyth. "Do you have a problem with that?  
  
"Eh," Marlic cowered when Jerawyth approached him and looked down at him. "No, your highness."  
  
"Very well," said Jerawyth. "I shall bathe. Bring my breakfast to my room, I don't feel liking seeing my parents at the moment. I know they just want to ask me if I found a wife yet and I'd rather not get into that."  
  
Jerawyth turned to leave but then he remembered something, the women from last night. "Another thing."  
  
"Yes, your highness?"  
  
Jerawyth turned to face Marlic once again. "I'd like for you to arrange a search for a certain women in the market place. She has a strange color of blond and red hair, blood red eyes. Her name is Yukina. Search for her and bring her here."  
  
Marlic muttered something under his breath when Jerawyth wasn't looking, then said, "This Yukina is your choice of women for tonight?"  
  
"Indeed," replied Jerawyth. "But careful, she is strong. Do not hurt her or you'll regret it."  
  
Marlic gulped. "As you wish m'lord."  
  
Marlic bowed his way out of Jerawyth's room. Jerawyth turned to the balcony and looked out at the view of his kingdom.  
  
"Ahhhh, Yukina, wherever you are, you will be mine soon," said Jerawyth with a chuckle. "I'll then show you what you were dealing with yesterday and break that spirit of yours."  
  
He turned once again and exited out of his room to enjoy a luxurious soak in his royal bath chambers.  
  
**  
  
Yukina was walking through the crowded streets of the market place. She managed to steal some gold from a wealthy peasant so she could buy herself some food.  
  
"I wonder if their shipment of melons have arrived," she wondered to herself. "Been wanting to try one for so long."  
  
With a smile she approached a fruit stand and began to examine oddly shaped melons for ripeness and bruises.  
  
"Here is a really nice one," suggested the fruit stand keeper. "Nice and big. The bigger they are, the sweeter they taste."  
  
"It looks really nice," said Yukina. "How much?"  
  
"For you, young lady, two gold coins," said the kind keeper.  
  
"Thank you sir," said Yukina with a smile on her face.  
  
She paid the man two coins and headed off to find a quiet spot to eat her breakfast. She found what looked to be a deserted home with shade. She sat near the doorway and used her small knife to slice the melon in half. She pressed her mouth against the sweet smelling melon and took a large bite.  
  
"Mmmmm, delicious," she said. "I should buy fruit from him more often; its rare to find honest people like him."  
  
While she was feasting on her melon, she didn't notice that the palace guards on horses were scouting the area for her.  
  
"Any sign of her?" asked one of the guards.  
  
"No sir," replied the second one. "But if we don't find her, the young Pharaoh will have our heads."  
  
All of the soldiers placed her hands on the throats and grimaced at the thought.  
  
"Then lets keep searching," said the guard who spoke first.  
  
As they were approaching Yukina she was eating her second slice of melon. One of the guards spotted her and held out a hand towards the others to stop their horses from moving.  
  
"You there, peasant," said the leader of the guards.  
  
Yukina, who was half way through her second slice of melon, lifted her head up to look at the soldiers; melon juice was sliding down her chin.  
  
"Do you go by the name, Yukina?" asked the leader.  
  
"Aye," said Yukina. "I do."  
  
"You are then coming with us," said a guard.  
  
"What for?" asked Yukina. "I have done nothing wrong (except stealing from a wealthy peasant)."  
  
"By order of his highness, Pharaoh Jerawyth, you are to come to the palace to spend an evening with him till he tires you," announced the leader.  
  
Yukina's eyes widened and she dropped her unfinished melon to the floor.  
  
"Oh no," said Yukina. "I am not going."  
  
The guards suddenly looked flabbergasted over her refusal.  
  
"What did you say, peasant?" challenged the leader who's face was red with anger.  
  
"I said I am not going to spend the night with the likes of him," hissed Yukina. "I'd rather die then have his hands on me. The thought of him being the future Pharaoh disgusts me! Tell your lusting Pharaoh to find himself a whore."  
  
The guards look at each other with paled faces. They started to mutter things to each other then nodded their heads. Yukina tilted her head to the side in wonder.  
  
"Then we have no choice but to take you by force," said one of the guards.  
  
A smile crept across Yukina's beautiful features. "Is that so? But in order for you to do so, you'll have to catch me. Think you have the energy to do so?"  
  
She watched as the guards mounted off their horses. "We most likely do so," they said all together.  
  
As the approached her, Yukina tossed the remains of her melon at one of the guard's faces. The melon smacked a guard in the face and caused him to fall over. The guards looked to their fallen member, who was trying to rub melon juice out of his eyes, and then turned back to Yukina.  
  
"Come and get me, boys," she taunted.  
  
She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and stood up with her arms folded. "Come now, I'm just a weak little women, remember?"  
  
One of the guards charged at her and reached for her arm. She quickly grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed herself up and over him. She landed behind him and kicked him right between the leg. The guard grunted and fell to the ground in pain while clutching his crotch.  
  
"My, this sure is fun," giggled Yukina. "This is the best he can do? I guess he really is a coward."  
  
The two remaining guards looked at each other for a moment. Yukina moved into an Egyptsu pose and smirked at the guards. The guards looked at her with angry expressions over her insulting their Pharaoh.  
  
"Afraid?" she asked. "I'm not. I'm enjoying myself. Come now, don't hold back."  
  
There was a sudden whooshing sound and before the guards could blink, Yukina fell to the ground into a deep sleep.  
  
"By Ra, you idiots are useless," said a voice from above.  
  
The two guards standing watched with open mouths as the young Pharaoh's friend Marlic jumped down from a rooftop and landed near Yukina's slumbering body. In his hand was what appeared to be a blow dart tube. They then saw a small dart in the side of her neck.  
  
"She's not....." started a guard who's face was paling.  
  
"No, she is just asleep," replied Marlic. "If I killed her his highness would take my head."  
  
The two other guards stood up and looked to Yukina's body.  
  
"I have saved your sorry necks," growled Marlic. "Now bring her to the palace and ready her for tonight."  
  
The guards scrambled over to Yukina and hoisted her up onto one of their horses. They climbed onto their horses while one of them climbed onto the horse Yukina was on. Then they galloped towards the palace while Yukina slept and dreamt a pleasant dream.  
  
Little did poor Yukina know, she would soon awaken in the arms of the lusting Pharaoh of her nightmares.  
  
**  
  
"Sir, we have her," said a guard.  
  
Jerawyth was still soaking in a nice hot bath the size of a pool. The room was decorated with silk curtains, Egyptian pieces of art decorating the room, a tray of scented soaps and oils, pure white towels, and two separate dressing gowns.  
  
The room was filled with a sweet scent of Lavender and Jasmine; Jerawyth's favorites, and steam floated from the bathing water, as well as Jerawyth's muscular body.  
  
"Excellent. Bring her here to me, I want to see her," commanded Jerawyth. "I have a feeling she hasn't had a bath like this in her life. Also, give some gold to the ones who have successfully caught her."  
  
"Yes my lord," said the guard. He bowed his way out of the room and left Jerawyth to wait.  
  
"At last," said Jerawyth. "I shall claim her as my own. She seems to be the only one that will cure this ache I have in my body. The maid from last night was not any sport. But Yukina on the other hand.....I know she will fulfill my needs for a few months."  
  
Jerawyth sank into the water with a sign. Little did he knew, the maid he had claimed last night was listening to him from behind a door. Tears were filling her eyes as she turned away from the door and ran away for a private place to cry.  
  
**  
  
"Ow....my head hurts."  
  
Yukina's eyes drifted open from the throbbing pain in her head. She blinked when she found herself in a strange room lying on a ratty old bed.  
  
"Where in Ra am I?" she asked herself.  
  
A sudden twisting pain formed in her stomach as she realized instantly where she is. She is in the home of the women molester, Jerawyth.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
**Sorry it took me so long to update this fic. I finally thought of somethings for chapter 2 and now here it is! I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter, fellow reader.** 


	3. br

****

OMG! I'm so sorry everyone! I couldn't update my stories due to having no word processor x.x;;;;;

I'm really flattered and happy people are still reviewing my stories. If I can get back onto working on them I might be a bit rusty. I'll try to do better with my grammer and such ;

Again, forgive me minna-san! ;-;

Ryuu Ishtar

Now known as Di Gi Ryuu


End file.
